


Enervate - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1096]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Jimmy knew each other before they joined NCIS. Jimmy helped prevent Tony from turning into a criminal. Now Jimmy's gone.





	Enervate - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/01/2002 for the word [enervate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/01/enervate).
> 
> enervate  
> to deprive of force or strength; destroy the vigor of; weaken.  
> enervated.
> 
> This is for prompt #2 of the April 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/139302.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Enervate - Five Prompts Version

Enervated, Tony collapsed on his couch and stared at the photo album. It contained all the memories from his and Jimmy’s less than stellar childhood, but somehow they still looked like they were having fun in all of them. He had to laugh as he looked at the photo that always made him laugh and ask what the hell is on Jimmy’s head? 

Their faces were so red. He wasn’t sure if it was from exertion or laughter or even tears as they stood together arms wrapped around each other as brothers. He tried to remember if it was spaghetti and meatballs or pipe cleaners or just what it was that had ended up in Jimmy’s hair that day. 

You see, not many people at NCIS knew this, but Jimmy had in some ways saved Tony’s life when he was a young kid. They’d first met at boarding school where they’d both had beds on the second floor which made it hard to sneak out. Tony’s father had cheaped out and put him in a boarding school for poor people. 

Jimmy’s parents weren’t poor, but they weren’t rich either and they’d had to take jobs where they couldn’t be home to watch Jimmy, so he’d ended up at the same boarding school as Tony. They were amongst 10 or so other boys that all slept in the same room. They didn’t hit it off immediately.

No, Tony spent his first few months at boarding school rebelling and earning himself a bit of a criminal record by breaking into various rooms that they weren’t allowed and even snuck out a couple of times to break into a store or nearby house. Jimmy on the other hand had immediately applied himself to school. It was actually the difference in behavior that led to the instructors pairing Jimmy and Tony up in class in hopes that Jimmy’s behavior would rub off on Tony before he was completely unredeemable.

It was as they were forced to work together for school that Tony and Jimmy realized they had a lot in common and became fast friends. Jimmy graduated before Tony. In fact, after Jimmy graduated, Tony’s father pulled him out of school because Tony went right back to his criminal past. 

Tony finally escaped his father’s clutches with the help of Jimmy and started rooming with him. Jimmy had a job as a vet and was going to school, but he still made time for Tony. The cops hated when they hung around because Tony’s curiosity would always lead to him poking things he shouldn’t and then Jimmy would end up having to help bail him out or at least talk fast to get the cops to not put Tony in jail.

Tony couldn’t help wondering if it was too late or if he should go back and try to graduate. His life now was so much better than it had ever been with his father, but he knew that it could be even better, too. Somehow Jimmy managed to convince him to get his GED and go straight to college.

Now, they were both working at NCIS. Or they had been. Jimmy had ended up going after a suspect with a car, which wasn't part of his job, and the suspect had fired through the window.

Jimmy had been dead before the ambulance even arrived. Now, all that Tony had left of Jimmy was this photo album. The Nickelback song, Photograph, kept running through Tony's head.

If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

He'd never wanted to say goodbye to his friend this way, but he had to. He just hoped that he could continue to make Jimmy proud at NCIS.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a few stories yesterday, so now there are 10 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
